(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate processing apparatus and a substrate processing method for performing processing on a substrate.
(2) Description of Related Art
Substrate processing apparatuses are used to subject various substrates such as semiconductor substrates, substrates for liquid crystal displays, plasma displays, optical disks, magnetic disks, magneto-optical disks, photomasks, and other substrates to various types of processing.
In a substrate processing apparatus described in JP 2003-324139 A, an anti-reflection film and a resist film are formed in this order on a substrate. After exposure processing is performed on the resist film on the substrate in a separate exposure device, development processing is performed in the substrate processing apparatus on the substrate after the exposure processing. Thus, a resist pattern is formed on the substrate.